I want to play a game
by Suicide Emo
Summary: The moment you start breaking the rules, you start playing a dangerous game. Six teenager find that out the hard way when they are kidnapped by a man who takes death seriously and juges them. That person if Jigsaw; will they survive his dangous game or die
1. Chapter 1

**The moment you start breaking the rules, you start playing a dangerous game. Six teenager find that out the hard way when they are kidnapped by a man who takes death seriously and juges them. That person if Jigsaw; will they survive his dangous game or die**

**~X~**

Isabella Marie Swan : AGE 17- the daughter of the chief of police

Eyes :Brown  
Hair: Brown  
Hometown: Forks Washiton  
Weight: 110  
Wanting to become - Nurse and writer

Bella lost her mother from a car accident at the age of ten and has been living against her father's rules ever since. She was an Honor student senior at Forks High School, but that dose not mean she could not get into trouble. She has been sent to jail three times for stealing, drinking, and tress passing. Her father Charlie Swan, gave up on trying to be father to her and focus more on his work leaving his daughter behind. They now in New York citie hoping to start a new life, but Bella caused more trouble.

Edward Anthony Cullen : AGE 18 - Son of doctor Carlisle

Eye: Green  
Hair: redish blond  
Hometown: Queens, NewYork  
Weight: 176  
Wanting to become - Doctor

Edward Cullen is a playboy in the school. He would date girls and break their hearts after a month, but dose not sleep with them. Edward goes to same school and classes as Bella Swan. He had his eye on her for months since she moved into town and he knows about her troubling life. Edward was arrested five times for stealing, trasspassing, disturbing property, and drinking. Edward hated being at home alone and loves to cause damage.

Emmett James McCarty: AGE 20 

Hometown: Washiton D.C  
Eye: Hayzel  
Hair: Dark Brown  
Weight: 210

Emmett is an owner of the 'Build Up' gym; a famous Gym in New York city. He works five hours a day/seven days a week. He was arrest for DUI three times. His father was sent to prison for the murder of his mother and he was sent to a foster house at the age of eight. Most of his life he would either work out or go to a bar to drink. All through high school and college, he was captain of the football, basketball, and baseball team until he was in a car accident after a football game in 1984

Jasper Michael Whitlock: AGE 22

Hometown: Hustan, Texas  
Eyes: Blue  
Hair: Blond  
Weight: 189

Jasper is a drug dealer since his father and mother became work acholics. He never got the attention he wanted in his childhood until he started doing drugs when he started his freshmen year of high school. He was became abusive to his mother and any other girl that he remind him of her. At the age of 18, he was sent to the hospital for an overdose and was sent to jail for three years. He is now working at a construction worker in New York city.

Rosalie Lillian Hale: AGE 21

Hometown: NewYork, Queens  
Eyes: Greenish blue  
Hair: Blonde  
Weight: 125

Is a formal model with horrible pass. In junior year of college she was raped and beaten by her boyfriend and was pregnant. She lost the baby when she started doing drugs. She got arrested for meth and lost her job, as a modle, so now she stands by the road prosituting herself to men for drugs all around New York.

Mary Alice Brandon- AGE 19

Hometown: Tampa, Florida  
Eyes: Blue  
Hair: Black  
Weight: 113

Alice grew up in a family that got a divorce when she was thirdteen years old after moving to New York for two years. Her mother cheated on her dad with her boss and left them alone. Alice was abused by her father after thinking it was her fault that her mother left them. Alice began sneaking out of the house, doing drugs, and been arrested for dealing drugs.

~X~

A man with a evil smile on his face found his next perfect victums for his games. Now he must set there game up for them.

**To be continued**  



	2. Kidnapped

Bpov

I was sitting in a jail cell alone with my three friends. We got busted about four hours ago from getting into a fight at school with mike newton alone with him three football friends, taylor, Eric, and John. Mike just came up behind me and smack me in the ass and spread a rumor around school that I slept with him. The rumors started spreading when I rejected him four times, so he just wanted to make my life a living hell.

My thoughts was cut off when I heard the cell doors open. I looked up to see my dad glaring at me with hatred. I just rolled my eyes and got up. I smiled at my friends and taold them that I will see them later before shoving right pass my dad. My dad followed me out of the police station.

I got into his police car and lean back crossing my arms. Charlie got into his car without saying a word to me. We have been driving for ten minutes before he said something.

"What the hell were you thinking? Its bad enough that you drink and hate my guts, but now your starting fights at school." I did not really give a rats ass what he think. Why dose he even care anyways; it's not like he was always there for me. I just sat there looking out the window; not even bothering to say a word. "You better start talking Bella."

"Fuck you." I answered back.

"Now you listen to me right now! I am your father-" I snapped my attention right at him.

"Are you kidding me! You never been a father since mom died. It's your fault that she is dead because you cheated on her that made her get into that accident! I don't have a mother because of you!" I then felt the car come into a stop right next to the gas station and a sharp pain went across my face. I looked at charlie completely shock and he looked horrifed for what he did.

"Bella-"

"DON"T! I HATE YOU!" I then got out of the car and slammed the door behind me. Charlie kept on calling my name, but I just kept running into the park in dark.

I ran behind a tree with tears running down my face. I stayed there for aboutfive minutes before pushing myself off the tree. I pulled out my Ipod and stuck my earbuds in, so I could block out the world. I selected my favorite song 'My last breath'.

_hold on to me love _  
_you know i can't stay long _  
_all i wanted to say was i love you and i'm not afraid _  
_can you hear me? _  
_can you feel me in your arms?_

I then began singing along to get into my world to escape from this world

_holding my last breath _  
_safe inside myself _  
_are all my thoughts of you _  
_sweet raptured light it ends here tonight _

_i'll miss the winter _  
_a world of fragile things _  
_look for me in the white forest _  
_hiding in a hollow tree (come find me) _  
_i know you hear me _  
_i can taste it in your tears _

_holding my last breath _  
_safe inside myself _  
_are all my thoughts of you _  
_sweet raptured light it ends here tonight _

_closing your eyes to disappear _  
_you pray your dreams will leave you here _  
_but still you wake and know the truth _  
_no one's there _

_say goodnight _  
_don't be afraid _  
_calling me calling me as you fade to black_

_holding my last breath _  
_safe inside myself _  
_are all my thoughts of you _  
_sweet raptured light it ends here tonight _

_holding my last breath _  
_safe inside myself _  
_are all my thoughts of you _  
_sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

I finished my last lyrices of the song before looking up at the stars. I smiled up at the sky and enjoyed the wind blowing through my hair. I spread of fear went through my body when a hand covered my mouth. I started struggling against my attacker to get away, but there was no use. I screamed against his mouth when I felt a needle plug right into my neck. My body was going numb, as my vison became clouded. I arms limped to my side and I was surround with darkness.

Epov

I saw sitting in my car right by Central Park; smoking my last cigarrett for today. My dad was arguing with my mom and I didn't really want to get in the middle of it. I took the last drag before tossing the cigarrett butt out of the window. I lean back against the seat and closed my eyes. Bella got arrested for getting into a fight with Newton, but I could hardly blam her since assult her by the rumor that I did not believe and he did tough her ass. Why do I feel this way for this girl? I didn't feel like this with any other girl I have gone out with.

"God I need some air." I whispered to myself. I forced to door open and got out. I inhaled the cold air and looked around. There was no one in sight, or so I though until I heard something coming from the busches about twenty steps away from me. I turned to the direction of the noise and followed it. I noise was getting louder, as I was getting closer. Right next to the busches where I heard the noise coming from was body of a women, but not just any women; it was Bella. "Bella!" I ran right over and kneed down right next to her. I saw blood on her neck and she was out cold. "Shit." I was just about to reach into my pocket to get my cell phone out when felt body heat behind me. I spun around on my knees and in that moment I was shoved to the ground with a cloth coved against my mouth.

My eye lids felt heavey until I felt a needle stab into my skin of my arms and everything went black.

Rpov

Just layed there, as the man ontop of me just thrustes in and out and in again. I spaced off from being so bored that I just wanted to tell him to keep the money, so I can leave. He tryed dirty talking, but he sucked at that then the sex did. The guy moaned against my shoulder, as I just rolled my eyes and sign until he came, finally.

The man rolled off of me and tried to catch his breath. "That was great babe."

"Hn, just give me the money."

"Greedy bitch." He whispered under his breath before reaching over at the nightstand and taking the money off of it and passing it to me. I snatched it out of his hand and got off the bed. I straighten up my dress and grabbed my panties along with my jacket. I shoved it in my purse and walked out the door and slamming it shut behind me. I slid my jacket on and bummled up against the cold, as I walked to my car.

"What a fucking prick." I whsipered to myself, as I walked over to my car. I unlocked my car and got in throwing my purse in the passager side. I started my car and a breaking news came on.

_Apparently we cann't find the body's of Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan. Isabella Swan was last seen by her father why he saw her run into Central Park around 10:30pm and we found the car of Edward Cullen right next to Central Park, as well. We are not really sure if it was a kicknapping or they ran away, but police are still looking for them._

"Poor bastards." I said, as I tried to start my car, but it would not start. "The fuck?" I tried over and over again, but it still would not start. "God damn it!" I banged my hand aginst the wheel over and over until i stormed out of my car and slammed the door. "PIECE OF SHIT!" I yelled out it. I then froze whne I saw a figure standing there. I stared at him or her. "Hello?" It didn't move or say anything. "fuck off." I said before turning my back on him and tried to find a away out of here. I then began in darkness when I felt someone hit me over the head.

Apov

I raxer blade slid across my wrist and watching the blood slide down my arm. "I hate that fucker. He blames me for mother leaving him. It's not my fault that she ran off to her boss. I blame her for my life being a living hell. ITS ALL HER FUCKING FAULT! "AHHHHHH!" I screamed before running over to my dressure and started torning out all my clothes to find my needles. I grabbed my strap and tired it above my elbow. I banging then came from my door.

"Get the fuck out here you stupid cunt! I know better then to yell in the fucking house, now get out here!"

"Leave me alone!" Yelled back throwing a vase that was my on nightstand to the door.

That set him by him punching through my door making me scream. "You dead when I get on mades on you Linda." Again with my moms name.

"I can't take this anymore!" I ran over to my open window and jumped out with the strap on my arm and everything. It was late, so no one can see me through the dark. I ran until I was out of breath and I leaned against a tree. I tighten the strap on my arm before enjecting myself.

I threw the needle down on the ground and smiled formed on my face, as the drug was taking over.

Jpov

I counted the money three times before smiling. I made four hundred dollars tonight and that was good enough for me. I had a dealing going on tomorrow so I need to get home and rest. I whistled, as I walked up to my apartment and pulled out the key to unlock it. I walked right and flipped the lights on, as I toss the keys on the coffee table. I pulled out my cell phone and flipped it open before pressing 3 for speed dial. The line was ringing, as I sat down on the couch. I watched until someone to pick up the phone, but no one did. "Fuckers." I said, as I toss my phone on the table and getting up to get a beer.

I walked into the kitchen and went straight the frig. I yanked the door open and reached in for a beer and left overs from last night. I opened my beer and took a drink before I heard the front door making me pause at the spot. I remove the bottle from my lips and peeked into the living room. I saw the door fully open. I looked around the room and saw that no one was in the room with me. Without removing my eyes from the door, I set the bottle down on the counter and walked right into the living room. I slowly walked to the door and peeked out and saw the hall was empty. I exhaled the breath I saw holding and closed the door shut before I felt glass breaking against my skull; knocking me out.

Empov

I finished my 200 pushes up to finish up my three hour work out. I whipped the sweat off my face before walking into the locker room. I was not alone; I was joined with James, the guys I been dying to kill since he joined the gym. James turned to me and smirk.

"Hello jackass." I said before walking over to my locker and did the code.

I heard James chuckle. "You know, you work so hard for nothing. You try get over your father who killed your mother, then blame it on yourself then you drink yourself until you can blame other people." I slammed my locker shut and stormed over to him. He looked into my eyes and smirked. "Am I on the right track?"

I so wanted to smash his skull open. "You better walk away before I kill you."

"Ohhh, I hit a soft spot McCarty?" I said before walking away and out the door. I glared at his ever move. I tried to control my anger, but I punched the locker making a dent.

"That mother fucker!" I yelled out and bang my head on my locker over and over again. Someone then grabbed the back of my head and smashed my head against the locked and everthing went black.

**To be continued**


End file.
